1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to water treatment system, more particularly, relates to water treatment apparatus for treating flowing water within a water pipe so as to change washing or cleaning capability and surface activity of the flowing water by applying an inductive coil sleeved onto the water pipe.
2. Description of Related Arts
Clean water is essential for everyday life, especially for people living in 21st century, during which a friendly living environment is highly desirable. A variety of water treatment systems have been introduced to treat or purify water so that it is safe to drink. As its name applies, water treatment system is adapted to remove harmful pollutants from domestic and industrial running water so as to guarantee water safe to be served to business facilitates and household residences.
There are many different techniques which are used in order to treat water, including chemical, magnetic and electric treatments, all of which seek to remove undesired solid particles which are dissolved or held in suspension in a body of water.
In short, those water treating methods could be merely sorted into two major categories, namely, chemically treating method and physically treating method. For most users, the chemically treating steps are easy to follow. Unfortunately, this convenient treating method is not effective and safe. This is due to the fact that the chemical substance being used for treating water is susceptible to remain within the water so as to generate unwanted residual products as well as secondary pollution. As a result, physically treating method, i.e. magnetic and electric treatment, is widely welcomed by most users. Various systems are known for treating water or other solutions by introducing electric or magnetic energy. With such method, a plurality of electrical circuits was provided for controlling the electromagnetic field surrounding the flowing water pipe so as to improve the water quality.
Conclusively, the physically treating method utilizes electromagnetic energy to inhibit, prevent, reverse or alter the formation of rust or scale on various contacting surfaces, and more importantly, remove unwanted solid particles. That is to say, an electromagnetic signal at a predetermined frequency would be generated to treat the flowing water. The frequency of the treatment signal, preferably between 0.1 KHz and 1000 MHz, is generated for providing an ultimate cleaning effect.
Commonly, to apply such electromagnetic signal for changing the quality of water, at least two electrodes are disposed soaking in the flowing water, so that the flowing water is given energy by applying DC voltage between those electrodes. Or otherwise, there is a casing or plate disposed into the water, wherein the magnets are attached to the casing or the plate so that they can be attached to a conduit to generate electromagnetic energy for cleaning the water. As a result, the impurities, such as sludge, organisms, or any unwanted particles could be coagulated, decomposed, sterilized, and separated by applying a voltage of a predetermined frequency between those two electrodes.
However, in conventional water treating methods, one of the electrodes is used as one with positive polarity, whereas the other one with negative polarity, and therefore, the electrodes are opted to be contaminated by deposited electrolysis substance after a time of period, thereby preventing transfer of electricity therebetween. As a result, for maintaining the effective performance of the electrodes, the electrodes must be periodically changed.
On the other hand, the conventional art also includes a method for disposing at least one oscillating coil into the water for treating purpose. For most applications, the oscillating coils are received within a housing having closed ends so as to form a water-tight chamber, and the coil is adapted for delivering a magnetic field into the water. Generally, at least one electric field probe is coupled to the coil for delivering an electric field into the water, and necessary coupling means are provided for electrically coupling such coil and probes. Upon being charged with a current, the coil is adapted to generate shock waves for treating water.
Since the electric field probe should be contained within a chamber containing a fluid electrically isolated from the water, the manufacturing process of such water treatment apparatus would be rather complicated. What is more, the intensity of energy measured from the water treatment apparatus could not be varied responsible to different sizes of flowing water pipe. In other words, the conventional water treatment apparatus are not flexible in routine applications.
Furthermore, the coil soaked within the water would consume considerable electrical energy, thus making the water treatment apparatus unaffordable to most customers. In addition, the equipment for use in practicing this method is large and requires a large installation area. To sum up, the conventional water treating equipment not only is expensive but also involves a high cost for its maintenance and operation.